


"I'll Do It!"

by t4l3r



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Inspired by one of those Person A, B, etc conversations posts on tumblr. I can't seem to find it again.





	"I'll Do It!"

"Carter! Are you listening?"

"Yes, sir." Sam annoyingly stabbed at her food.

"I mean, damn, and those arms! They're so buff. He's so muscular and hot. Did I mention he's HOT?"

"Thank you, O'Neill."

"Not you! Get out of the way Teal'c!" Jack leaned back to look around the Jaffa. He smiled when the man he had been drooling over returned to his line of vision. The man in question was Daniel Jackson, who had stopped to talk to a woman in the archaeology department. "He's an angel." Jack suddenly fell to the floor as he leaned too far back in his chair. He quickly stood up, ignoring the stares. "I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to ask Daniel Jackson out on a date!" Jack proclaimed loudly before walking up to the man he was drooling over.

Teal'c picked up the abandoned chair off the floor and sat across Sam.

"Is O'Neill not aware he and DanielJackson exchanged marriage vows five years ago?"


End file.
